Malicious Whispers
by LiquidAlchemist
Summary: Light has kidnapped someone. How will he make them scream?


**Well well then! I'm back! I've been very busy, even without christmas to bother with. In fact, I still am busy. But I can't be bothered to work on any other stories at the moment (on another account). So here is some pointless smut/yaoi/lemons whatever ya wanna call it! **

**Rated for a Reason! Implied rape, BoyxBoy smex, ya know the stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note, or scenarios such as the one you are about to read would happen on almost every page.**

**~X~**

"Light, we need to contact Near." Matsuda yawned, trying to appear focused on his work but unable to overcome his tiredness.

"Matsuda, we don't have the information needed to contact Near. We have to wait until he contacts us. Although, it does seem like he's disappeared off the face of the earth…" Light replied. He had gotten used to less sleep during his time handcuffed to L, but his team hadn't. Light sighed. They listened to L far better than they listened to him, because L had been famous, and Light was just the 'helpful smart kid'. But now L was dead. They _had_ to listen to him. "Everyone, go home. We'll pick this up in the morning, when we've all had some rest." They were a good team, but they really were too eager to get home to sleep. But after all, Light _did_ have something to keep him occupied here.

**~X~**

He watched them leave on the monitors. When he was sure that they had all gone, he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked his filing cabinet. He took out his Death Note, and another key, and headed to a locked door across the room. Slipping the key into the lock, he pressed the pass-code sequence that would admit him into the room that everyone else thought was a storage closet. He locked the door firmly behind him. No sense in being careless.

He flicked the lights on. The gagged figure, bound with his hands above his head to the opposite wall, flinched as the light hit his eyes, so long had he been in darkness. Light grinned, full of malice. "Did you miss me, Near?" a silent glare was his only reply. Light laughed. "Missed you too." He dropped his Death Note on the ground and approached the boy. Stopping a mere foot away, he whispered "Now, Near, today is the day you tell me your name." He rested a hand on Near's shoulder, leaning closer. "_Did you hear me_?" Malicious whispers, that's all it was. Empty nothings.

Near shook his head, trying to get Light away. "Do you have something to say, Near?" Light stepped closer, untied Near's gag. Near shot him with a venomous glare, and said nothing. Light sighed, as if losing patience with a toddler. Patronizing him, that's what he was doing. "I will make you speak, Near. I will make you _scream_ if I have to." Near's eyes widened, but his jaws knotted, and he refused to make a sound.

Light stood as close to Near as he could, pressing is lips down on his collarbone. The white-haired one shuddered, but made no sound. Light bit down, as hard as he could without drawing blood, eliciting no reaction. He broke the skin. Blood coated his teeth. Still nothing. A small frown creased Light's forehead. Did this boy have no pain receptors? He stepped back slightly, still close to Near, but not as close. He stroked Near's cheek. "You have such soft skin, Near." The wonder in his eyes as he marveled at the feel of his rival's skin was genuine, but he let none of it show in his voice. "So smooth…so perfect…" His hand trailed down the side of Near's neck, over his collarbone and to the first button. He undid it, causing Near to shiver. Still trailing his hand down, Light undid every button that stood in his way. He allowed his hands to explore Near's marble-like chest, so skinny that you could count the ribs, so smooth and still that it could belong to a statue. But as Light's hand halted at the waistband of his pants, the boy-statue began to shiver. Light looked deep into his eyes, seeking the fear he knew was there.

"Anything to say, Near?" Near shook his head firmly. Light shrugged and dipped his hand below Near's waistband. The boy's eyes widened and Light smirked, his lips gliding down Near's neck to bite into the spot where neck joined shoulder. It took every fiber of Near's being not to cry out as Light slowly and agonizingly started to massage his crotch. "Your skin's even soft down here." Light pressed bloodstained lips to Near's ear. The boy was panting, his self-control slipping with every move of Light's hand. Pretty soon, he was hard. "That was easy Near, little Near, little _toy_ Near." Light laughed cruelly as he hooked Near's pajama pants and boxers with his finger, sliding them to the floor. As the cold air hit him, Near squirmed against the cuffs that kept his hands above his head. Light wiped the blood that was still trickling from Near's shoulder and kissed his lips. It wasn't the forceful, painful kiss, designed to make him scream, as Near had expected. It was a slow, sweet kiss. The kind of kiss that Near had expected from Mello once, or got without asking from Matt whenever he saw him. Never did he think that Light Yagami would kiss him like this. Without thinking, he responded, caught up in the _why_ of Light's actions. Responding was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Light was pleasantly surprised at the reaction he got. If there was anything the Death Note had taught him, it was that brute force got you nowhere. It was all about strategy, tactics, finding out the strengths and weaknesses, the _needs _of your enemy. It seemed to Light that Near craved love. So Light would exploit that weakness to bring Near and the SPK down, and Kira to his rightful throne. Breaking the kiss and reaching up, he unhooked Near's handcuffs from the wall and slipped them over his head, with Near's hands still in them. Now Near had no choice but to cling to Light in order to stay upright. But that's not what Light wanted. He lifted Near and made the boy wrap his legs around his waist. He laid him down on the white lino floor, straddling him and gazing into his eyes. He saw in those pitch black depths that Near was annoyed at the way he'd tricked him into kissing him. He saw the calculation flying through Near's mind about how he would expose Kira. Not once did Near give away anything about how he felt about what was about to happen. Light undone his belt buckle, and let it fall away. He swiftly removed his pants, discarding them with the belt. He trailed a finger down Near's cheek, savoring the softness before removing his own boxers.

It was then that he realized that Near was tracing something on his chest; he felt the tickle now. If he focused on that feeling alone, he would know what Near was saying to him. _SPK. _That was what he was tracing, over and over. Just SPK. How pitiful. Near was still clinging to the belief that Kira would be vanquished. Light gripped Near's wrist and stopped him. He lightly touched Near's chest, making his own air-tracing. A circle, then one inside that, and a small bull's-eye directly above his heart. He made a gun with his fingers, and mimed firing. Near gulped. He understood Light's message perfectly.

**~X~**

When Light tried to place two fingers in Near's mouth, for lubrication, Near bit him. Light sighed. "Ouch, Near. That hurt. But fair enough, we'll do it dry if you like. It'll hurt a helluva lot more." Near's brow creased, as if he didn't understand. He understood perfectly when Light thrust into him, as hard as he could, burying himself to the hilt. Near threw his head back in agony, and screamed.

**It didnt make sense, the smut was terrible, it was too long drawn out. But ya know? I dont care. R&R. You know you want to.**

**Sequel or no sequel? You decide.**


End file.
